YANA
by Janiqua
Summary: Short novelization of Utopia. EXPECT SPOILERS! What was the Doctor really going through?


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: "**Utopia" is by far one of the best episodes I've seen this season. Expect spoilers, as this is basically just a novelization. I know, I know. Me and my novelizations. Can't help myself. I do not own "Doctor Who." I don't even live in the right country to own it. Anyway, enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks so much!

**ooooooo**

Ah, what a day! This was precisely why he never liked to plan ahead. Planning ahead only led to disappointment, for who could have possibly predicted that a simple pit stop in Cardiff would lead to the end of the universe? Now, if he'd planned on traveling all the way to, oh, I don't know, let's say maybe the sixteenth century, he'd certainly be in for a bit of a disappointment. Imagine; the end of the universe!

And not only that, but Captain Jack Harkness along for the ride… Literally… He must be the first man in all of history to travel outside the Tardis… hanging on for dear life. Had he not been a fixed point in time, that would surely have killed him, and though the Doctor couldn't deny he'd proven himself more or less useful on this little outing, he actually had the gall to call him prejudiced. HIM! Merely because he was a Time Lord justly averse to anything that contradicts time. That wasn't so bad, now was it? Was it…?

On a lighter note, he was finally getting a feel for this technology. Having never seen anything like it before, the challenge of operating it had proven rather exhilarating, to say the least. Professor Yana was truly more of a genius than he gave himself credit for, and coming from the Doctor, that was really saying something. The countdown began. It would only be a matter of minutes now before that rocket launched, carrying all those indomitable humans straight on to Utopia, where they'd be given yet another chance to survive and flourish through the ages. The end of the universe and they were still standing strong. Well, that's humanity for you. As a species, they had more lives than a Time Lord and that fascinated the Doctor more so than even the seven-hundred wonders of the universe!

At that moment, Martha came scrambling into the control room. When the Doctor saw her, it was all he could do not to clap his hands in pure delight. "Ah! Nearly there! The Footprint, it's a gravity pulse!" There was so much on his mind he hardly registered the expression on her face. Confusion. Urgency. It didn't make much of a difference, really. She was, after all, just an ordinary, average human girl struggling to keep up with all this excitement and he really had to give her credit simply for keeping her wits about her.

An alarm went off on the wall and he jumped towards another panel, eager to ensure everyone's safety, and without even having to ask, Martha sprang past him to shut it off. Alarms had their uses, sure, but the extra pressure they dropped on a working man's back was more than a tad bit irritating. Noise. That's all it was. Noise that served more of a distraction than anything else, slightly reminiscent of twenty-three year old medical students yammering away in his ear.

"Doctor," there was definite urgency in Martha's voice. "It's the professor." Oh, of course it was, complications always seemed to arise whenever things were finally starting to look up. "He's got this watch, he's got a fog watch, it's the same as yours-" What the devil was she talking about? He paused, glancing down at her with a furrowed brow. That didn't sound like an ordinary complication. "Same writing on it, same… everything…" She was gazing up at him in concern and why shouldn't she? The experience they'd gone through with that particular watch had been by no means pleasant and she certainly didn't want to repeat it. Who would? But… that was just inconceivable!

"Don't be ridiculous." Why didn't his voice sound more contemptuous? She was mistaken, she had to be, but he couldn't even bring himself to scoff at her. The implications of any man possessing a watch like that…

Martha shook her head. "I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life." She understood the implications. She understood them just as well as he did and she wouldn't joke about it. If there was even the slightest possibility she'd made a mistake, she wouldn't have brought it up – at least not with such apprehension in her eyes. If it had merely resembled the watch, she would have shown interest, curiosity, but full-blown panic was reserved solely for identical copies.

Jack hadn't stopped working, but he looked up now in impatience. "So, he's got the same watch!" They couldn't stop now, there was still work to be done.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch," Martha clarified hastily as the Doctor turned back to the panel. "It's this… chameleon thing."

"No, no, no, no, no," he interrupted, knowing full well Captain Jack Harkness required more than simple, uneducated explanations. "It's this… it's this… this thing… this device." Unfortunately, trying to launch a rocket when your head was spinning made it extremely difficult to offer complex, educated explanations. "It rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human." Jack looked up at him with a start.

"And it's the same watch!" Martha insisted, all but hysterically. NO!

He faced her sharply. "It can't be!" Why couldn't she understand that? She was gazing up at him as if in physical agony and he knew it was because she wanted to be right. She was hoping that, somehow, he wouldn't be alone anymore, which was kind of her, but impossible. She knew it, too, she just didn't want to believe it and that was tormenting her. One way or the other, at the end of the day, he'd still be the last of his kind and all she was doing was holding her breath for a hope that didn't exist.

There was another grating siren which only meant more work and the Doctor eagerly ran past her to see to it. Saved by the bell. Let that be the end of it. Jack, however, was of a different mind, as usual.

"That means he can be a Time Lord! You might not be the last one!" The confidence, the assurance, the gusto in his remark spoke of the same goodwill that Martha's concern had. She bore more empathy towards the Doctor than the would-be Time Traveler, but they both possessed a fervent desire to see him at peace with the universe. Happy, with his own people. Irritated, the Doctor couldn't help but yell at the man to focus on the task at hand, which only seemed to exasperate Martha.

"But that's… brilliant, isn't it?"

"It is. Course it is." Why wouldn't it be? Truth be told, the Doctor longed for his people, his home, his very life and the way it had been before the war. He knew better than to say he'd do anything to get it all back, but if there was even the slightest chance he wasn't alone in the universe, he _would_ do anything, absolutely anything, to find that other Time Lord. "But which one? Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died!" There was poorly concealed despair in his voice. "The Time Lords! All of them. They died." So it wasn't possible and arguing over the matter was completely pointless. He needed to concentrate on this control panel!

Jack looked up at him. He could feel the man's gaze on his back. "Not if he was human."

It was too much. It was all too much and he was in denial. It wasn't possible, but Martha wasn't incompetent. She was training to be a medical doctor and she'd been his companion long enough for him to know he could trust her. This was happening. It really, truly was. Professor Yana had a watch and there wasn't any doubt in the Doctor's mind that there was more to the man than met the eye, so he had to keep an open mind. He had to take this one step at a time and get to the bottom of it.

"What did he say, Martha?" Looking at her, trying – but failing – to keep calm, he pictured Gallifrey in his mind and all but exploded. "WHAT DID HE SAY!" Martha flinched, objecting quietly as he charged towards her, his brow furrowed, his teeth bared, scowling furiously while breathing hard.

She was scared. He was frightening her just as much as he was frightened himself, but she had courage the likes of which he found himself coveting. "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it, like that perception field thing."

He couldn't control his breathing. "What about now?" Only Time Lords had the kind of technology she was referring to. Professor Yana was a Time Lord. His memories, his very life… all contained in an old watch he thought broken and cared nothing for, but still refused to cast aside. "Can he see it now?" There had to be a reason why Professor Yana, a Time Lord, would hide like this at the end of the universe, because frankly Time Lords weren't like Daleks. They didn't run and hide deep within the void just to save their own sorry lives, they fought, and they fought with everything they had!

What it was, what it had to be, was that the Time Lord had gone into hiding before the war began. He didn't know about it, he never heard about it, he didn't fight in it, and when the war ended, when everyone lost, the Doctor never sensed him because he had already rewritten his biological code, not because he'd fled.

But he could see the watch now. Martha quickly explained how the man had only mentioned it in the first place as a sort of offhanded remark, but when she showed considerable interest in it, she inadvertently brought it into his direct attention. He was definitely a smart man and the sound of drums he'd spoken of… he would have figured it out sooner or later, the Doctor knew, but now it would happen a lot sooner because of Martha's curiosity.

One step at a time. He needed to get back to work on the control panel. Turning away from her, he set about the task and sent Jack to fetch him a certain tool. The man obliged, but still didn't drop the issue. "He escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide, the end of the universe!" Forget Utopia and all the humans trying to get there, there just wasn't any distracting these two as they sought so desperately to make sense out of it all. They were more excited by such possibilities than the Doctor was himself, but they didn't know! If Professor Yana had missed the Time War, how was he supposed to break the news? After all that had happened…?

"Think what the Face of Boe said," Martha reminded him, but he tried not to. "His dying words." Don't go there… "He said…" The Doctor flipped a few more switches and then the entire room shook as the rocket finally initiated the launch. Martha screamed, falling into Jack's arms, but as the blast outside the control room showered it with light that streamed in through a single window, the Doctor stood struck by an outrageous revelation.

The Face of Boe's dying words… _"You…"_ That was a Y. _"Are…" _A. _"Not…"_ N. _"Alone…" _A.

The rocket was taking off. It was in the sky. It was flying towards Utopia. But he was stuck down here on this forsaken planet as far away from utopia as one could possibly ever be.

He couldn't breathe.

Y.A.N.A.

Professor Yana. You Are Not Alone. It was an acronym! Martha was right. Yana was a Time Lord trapped in the body of a human with no recollection of what he'd once been or what he could be again. No, no, no, no!

Reminding Jack that there was still work to be done, asking Martha to assist him, the Doctor went straight to the phone. Everything seemed to be spinning, it was all moving so fast. He needed to concentrate. "Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity?" Nothing but static answered him. Everything was moving so fast and yet it wasn't moving fast enough. He had two emergencies on his hands and he wanted to deal with the second one first! "Have you done it?" Still no response. He couldn't deal with the second one until he dealt with the first one, now why weren't they answering? "Lieutenant, have you done it?" He was all but yelling.

"Affirmative," came the reply. _Finally!_ The Doctor breathed a huge sigh of relief. The launch had been successful, humanity would survive. "We'll see you in Utopia."

"Good luck," he said, hanging up the phone before bolting out of the room. Now that the job was done, he could forget all about seeing anyone in Utopia and focus on this other Time Lord. Who was he? Why had he come here? How was he to handle a situation like this?

Martha and Jack were hot on his heels, but none of them were fast enough. As the Doctor rounded a corner, he was cut off by an enormous cement door that slid shut with a thud. "Get it open." Reaching into a pocket for his sonic screwdriver, he couldn't ignore the knots tied painfully in his stomach, his throat, and even his two furiously beating hearts. "GET IT OPEN!" He had to get to Yana! Something wasn't right! The Silo had been abandoned, the rocket had been launched, no one but Professor Yana could have shut this door. Why? Why, why, why? Was it already too late? Why would he shut the door?

Jack was working on the electronic lock while the Doctor wielded his sonic screwdriver and between their combined efforts, the door eventually slid back open. Time to go! Clearly, if Professor Yana's memories were returning, he wasn't exactly taking them well – which the Doctor could easily understand himself through personal experience – or something else was going on entirely. Either way, he needed to get there now to get a handle on the situation!

Futurekind.

The Doctor skidded to a halt as he watched an entire mob of them round the corner at the end of the hall. How in the world had they made it into the Silo? Surely Yana hadn't… Oh, there wasn't time to be asking useless questions or they'd be killed! Or rather, Martha would be killed. After all, she was just human. Time Lords could regenerate and since Jack was immortal now, what did he care?

This was bad! It was bad and growing worse by the second. The three of them turned around and raced down the hall back the way they came, trying to tune out the shrieks and battle cries that followed them.

"THIS WAY!" Jack shouted, taking the lead down another corridor. Martha was falling behind, but fortunately the Futurekind were still a long way off. The Doctor didn't recognize the path they took, but there wasn't enough time to argue and they didn't have much of a choice.

"Professor!" There was another locked door in front of them. The Doctor ran past Jack and all but crashed into it, pounding his hands against the window. "PROFESSOR!" No response. "PROFESSOR, LET ME IN!" Jack immediately set to work on the electronic lock's panel while Martha pressed against the Doctor, utterly terrified. She was without a doubt in more danger than either man and yet he was the one panicking. "LET ME IN!" Yana was ignoring him and the Futurekind were getting closer. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor worked frantically to get through. "JACK, GET THE DOOR OPEN, NOW!" The man was trying, but the lock seemed to be winning. They didn't have time for this. What if something happened to Martha? He was supposed to keep her safe. And what about Professor Yana? Did he realize they would soon be cornered by the Futurekind? "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" Still no response and he couldn't see clearly into the room beyond. There had to be another way. There had to be… Chantho… "CHANTHO? CHANTHO, ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE! I NEED TO EXPLAIN, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T OPEN THAT WATCH!" Something told him it was already too late for that.

Martha screamed. The Doctor couldn't make the sonic screwdriver work any faster and he didn't dare look behind him to see how close the Futurekind were. He could hear them coming and that was enough. If only he could see farther into the room, if only he knew what was going on in there. "NO, NO, NO! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!" He needed to take deep breaths and try not to hyperventilate. "I'm begging you, professor, please, listen to me! Just open the door, please!" What was happening to him? How often did he beg? The Time Lord, Yana, whoever he was, if he planned on opening that door, he would have done it by now. He didn't care whether or not the Doctor lived or died and the way things were looking now, he probably wanted the Doctor dead. Shouting at him like this wouldn't help and it was clearly terrifying Martha. What kind of Time Lord would treat the Doctor this way? Well, he could think of a few, but they were all dead! Dead, dead, dead! This couldn't be happening! It was like a nightmare!

Jack hit the panel, completely destroying the lock, and the door slid open. Slipping through as soon as he had room, the Doctor hastened inside, turning to the left until he located Professor Yana. The man was hunched over, leaning heavily against the door to the Tardis, clearly in pain. He was having difficulty breathing, more so than even the Doctor himself.

All of a sudden, the spinning stopped. There was no sound of drums beating anymore, no Futurekind, no Martha, no Jack, no Chantho… There was just… him and Professor Yana. They were alone, the last of their kind, and all they could do was stare at each other. No. He'd been hurt. Professor Yana was dying and the Doctor had no way of knowing whether or not he'd regenerate. It had a taken a journey all the way to the bloody end of the universe to find another and how cruel would it be to lose him now, like this? The professor needed help!

None of it made sense, it was so illogical, but the Doctor took a step towards the man anyway, because he was in pain. Moving, however, had been a mistake. The universe began to spin again, faster than before and in an entirely different direction. Professor Yana pulled himself backwards, into the Tardis. No, no, no, no! The Doctor sprang forward, but the ship's door was slammed shut in his face. Yana had locked him out in the hall twice and now he was locking him out of his own Tardis! Why? Why was he doing this?

Pulling out the ship's key from his pocket, the Doctor struggled to unlock the door. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening! Yana knew what he was doing, that was for sure, but he'd been out of the loop now for a long time and the Doctor wasn't ready to give up. Shoving the key back into his clothes, he held up the sonic screwdriver and once again put it to work. He had to get inside! He had to explain! They were the only ones left…

Professor Yana activated the security lock. The Doctor could hear it powering up. No… The sonic screwdriver was useless now. "Let me in…" He banged his hands against the Tardis desperately, all but panicking. "LET ME IN!" He stumbled backwards, breathing heavily as he stared up at his ship. He didn't understand. Yana was dying, he couldn't operate the Tardis, so why wouldn't he accept the Doctor's help?

"She's dead," Martha exclaimed, looking up from Chantho's body. Why was she dead? Had she injured Yana? It didn't make sense. The two of them had been working together for so long. Why had they grown this aggressive? This hostile?

Jack was worried. "I broke the lock, give me a hand!" He was trying to keep the door shut. He was trying to keep the Futurekind at bay. Martha scrambled to his side and the Doctor knew he should as well. The sonic screwdriver could shut that door and lock it permanently, keeping out the Futurekind indefinitely, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move, he could hardly breathe!

He knew who Yana was. In all honesty, he had known since the man locked them all out of the room. He just didn't want to believe it. This was denial. He'd sooner face an army of Daleks! He'd sooner be the last of his kind!

He needed to get in the Tardis. He needed to see Yana. If he could just reason with him… "I'm begging you, everything's changed! It's only the two of us, we're the only ones left!" If only Rose were here… "JUST LET ME IN!" They were the only ones left. He'd rather be alone than left alone with this particular Time Lord. If Rose were here… Rose ended the Time War. She killed the Dalek Emperor. She brought life. She resurrected Jack. She knew what it was like to see the past, present, future, and all its potential, even if she couldn't remember. Since he lost everything, for the first time, a human had understood his pain, his loneliness. She had been more than just a companion to him… she had been so much more… She had carried the weight of a Time Lord and if she were here now, Yana wouldn't stand a chance.

The Tardis burst into golden light. The Doctor backed away in growing alarm; the last time he had seen such light streaming forth through those windows, Rose had walked out as the Bad Wolf. Unfortunately, this time, there was something much, much worse inside and it was regenerating. He could hear Yana scream. Martha was screaming, too, and Jack was yelling at him to think of something, for they wouldn't be able to keep out the wave of furious Futurekind for very much longer. But he couldn't think. The only thoughts passing through his mind were of how much more preferable the Futurekind were compared to Yana. Jack had no idea…

The golden light faded. They were left in darkness. Maybe Yana's regeneration would prove as troublesome as the Doctor's own generally did. But even if they were that lucky, it still wouldn't help them out of this crisis, now would it? He had to think of something.

The intercom!

"Now then!"

He was using the intercom! Forget difficult regenerations, Yana already knew how to handle the Tardis's upgraded console! This was not good!

"Doctor!"

It would be business as usual, then. No manipulating, no reasoning, nothing. They were at Yana's mercy and he knew it.

"Ooh, new voice!" He sounded so cheerful, so excited, and he was probably animated in there, too, like the Doctor's evil twin. "Hello! Hello! Hello!" They were about to be trampled on by the Futurekind and he was standing in there testing out his new voice! Surely he hadn't been this frustrating before! "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me. I _don't_ think!" So much for business as usual, not that a 'nice little chat' was really all that necessary. The Doctor could already see where this was going and he had never felt more helpless to stop it.

"Hold on!" Martha sounded shocked. "I know that voice!" The Futurekind were fighting hard to get in and the door seemed to be growing heavier by the second. She couldn't keep it shut even with Jack's help and they both started shouting.

He had to save them. But how? "I'm asking you really properly, just stop! Just think!"

There was a pause. Maybe Yana was considering it. Maybe he'd…

"Use my name."

He didn't want to. If he did, it would be a confirmation. The Doctor knew who he was, but if he said it out loud, that would make it real.

"Master." The submission in his voice nearly broke him. "I'm sorry." He was apologizing… It seemed so ironic.

"TOUGH!"

He was in there preparing to leave. He was going to steal the Doctor's Tardis. No, no, no, no! The Doctor refused to let that happen and held out the sonic screwdriver in one last bid to stop him.

"I can't hold it for much longer, Doctor!" Jack shouted from behind.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master was having difficulty, but he clearly anticipated the Doctor's latest tactic. It wasn't going to work… "End of the universe. Have fun! Bye-bye!"

"DOCTOR, STOP HIM!" Martha screamed. But it was done. The Doctor dropped his arm, staring at the Tardis in growing anger. The Futurekind were fighting their way in. Martha and Jack were screaming. The Tardis was disappearing. Everything felt… so cold, so freezing cold and it was all spiraling out of control. This was exactly why he never planned ahead. Who could have seen this coming?

The Master was alive. He wasn't alone anymore, but he was left with his greatest enemy and that was a thousand times worse. Alone, he had just been lonely. Now… now he was terribly, terribly afraid.

**ooooooo**


End file.
